This application is for a new training grant in cardiovascular science at the University of Michigan. The long term objective of this program is to train postdoctoral M.D. and Ph.D. fellows for independent basic research careers in molecular and cellular cardiovascular science. This is an interdivisional and interdepartmental program incorporating the research interests and expertise of 20 faculty members in the Departments of Internal Medicine, Biological Chemistry, Human Genetics, Microbiology/Immunology, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Surgery and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute at the University of Michigan. The faculty preceptors of the program represent an outstanding group of molecular and cellular biologists whose research interests are divided into three related cardiovascular areas: 1) the regulation of gene expression in vascular cells with emphasis on understanding the molecular basis of cellular proliferation, thrombosis and inflammation, leading to vascular pathology; 2) the molecular mechanisms regulating gene expression in cardiac and skeletal muscle during normal development and in pathophysiological states; and 3) gene therapy for cardiovascular diseases. This training grant is administered through the Cardiovascular Research Center in the Department o Internal Medicine. The program is directed by Dr. Elizabeth G. Nabel, Program Director, and Dr. Seigo Izumo, Program Co-Director, both established investigators. Dr. Nabel directs the Cardiovascular Research Center, and Dr. Izumo is the Chief of the Division of Cardiology. The Training Program is supervised by an Internal Advisory Committee comprised of senior academicians and leaders at the University of Michigan. Trainees are M.D., M.D./Ph.D, or Ph.D. postdoctoral scientists. Four postdoctoral slots in the first year and a total of eight slots in years 2-5 are requested to support fellows pursuing fulltime basic research in cardiovascular science. Each trainee will commit to 2-3 years to research training. Ph.D. postdoctoral trainees will have longterm career interests in basic cardiovascular sciences. M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees will have completed three years of residency training in Internal Medicine, as well as two years of clinical cardiology subspecialty training which is fully funded by the University of Michigan Hospital. M.D. trainees participate in a Postgraduate Research Training Program Course, an established three month introductory laboratory training course in molecular and cellular biology offered by the University of Michigan Medical School. The training program is strongly committed to increasing the number of women and underrepresented minority individuals who receive training in cardiovascular research. Facilities for research training include the Cardiovascular Research Center and the individual research laboratories of the 20 preceptors located at the University of Michigan Medical Center in MSRB III/MSRB II/MSRB I/MS I and II, encompassing 29,847 sq. ft. of research space in 5 contiguous buildings. Upon completion of the training program, trainees are guided to apply for independent research funding and to pursue careers as independent investigators in cardiovascular sciences at academic medical schools.